Black Knight
by YuumaTheMarshmallowPrince
Summary: Gumi Megpoid's job at the strange building is to keep the strange masked vocaloid living in it happy. Over time, she becomes friends with the weird being and soon friendship turns into something else. But who exactly is this person that Gumi has fallen in love with and is he as dangerous as the rumors say he is? MYSTERY VOCALOID! Gumi x ? Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with a new story! :3 I kind of wanted to make this a book... Eh. If it's good enough I'll consider it. Anyways, this story is centered around Gumi, a somewhat goofy girl that got a job to take care of some boy at a laboratory.**

 **Who's the boy, you ask?**

 **Well you're just gonna have to see. (;**

 **I'll give you a hint though, he IS A vocaloid.**

 **SYLVIE**

Gumi Megpoid gasped when she entered the building where she was supposed to meet her new boss and her "patient". The floors were white and black tiled, and a gold colored chandelier hung from the marble ceiling. On one side of the room, leather sofas and chairs were arranged in front of a TV, and she assumed that's where the guests would sit. In front of the room, sitting before two elevators, was a desk where a woman sat hurriedly stacking papers.

"Wow..." She gasped, trying not to track any mud onto the floor from the bottoms of her black combat boots. She smoothed down her pink knee length dress and practically skipped up to the counter. The pink haired woman behind it was mumbling to herself, straightening the wire framed glasses that hid her sky blue eyes. Suddenly, she sat up straight and looked up at Gumi with a clearly tired smile.

"Hello... Welcome to..." She trailed off into a yawn, "Hiyama Laboratory... Name please?"

"Megpoid Gumi." She replied with a smile, "What's the name of the person I'm meeting today?" She looked down at her papers for a moment and frowned.

"There's no name written-"

The elevator door slid open and a brunette haired man leaped out and engulfed the green haired girl in a tight hug, "Gumi-san! It's great to meet you!" The man happily shook her hand and gave her a huge smile, showing off a set of eerily jagged teeth. She shivered a little, but smiled politely back at him.

"You must be Hiyama Kiyoteru..." She said, smiling at him. His dark brown eyes lit up behind his thick rimmed glasses and he gave her another smile.

"Correct! I'll show you where your patient is!" He announced, and he began leading her into an elevator. She watched as the door closed and he pressed the button for the 5th floor. The small enclosed space moved for a moment before the door opened again to reveal a clean white hallway with doors on both sides. He walked down the hallway and she followed. Down the hallway, she could hear nothing but the faint hum of electricity from the large lights above her and the sound of his footsteps. _It's so quiet. It's kind of creepy..._

Suddenly he stopped at a door at the far end of the hallway that looked like it hadn't be opened in forever. It looked like it was painted blue at one point, but the color had faded into a dull white with a slight blue tint. She also noticed that there was a small pink crayon drawing of a cat with an umbrella on it, and she smiled a little. _Maybe it's a child._ He took out a key and started unlocking it. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest out of excitement.

He opened the door to reveal a very dark and cold room. Gumi cautiously stepped inside and shivered. The windows were hastily covered with ragged maroon curtains that hung loosely from the top. There were children's toys scattered all over the floor, and she was reminded of her cousin Gachapoid, who would grab a basket of toys and dump them all over the floor for easier access. Right when he closed the door, she heard something slide across the floor.

"K-Kiyoteru-san..." She whispered, shivering in fear. But she alone in the room with the other human that she had never met. She took a couple of deep breaths and cautiously walked to the window and threw open the curtains to let some light into the room. It was a dull room, with gray walls and green carpeting. A bathroom was on the far side of the room and she saw a small wooden bed pressed up against a wall.

Something was hiding behind the headrest.

"Hello?" She asked, smiling a little, "My name is Gumi, what's yours?" There was no reply, but she saw the person tense up a bit, hiding behind the headrest a little more. She sighed and slowly walked up to it, "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

She crept up behind the bed and gasped at what she saw lying there.

The person sat up and looked back into her green eyes from behind neon green lenses on a black mask that covered its entire face. It was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. It stood up and she looked up in fear. From what she could see besides its face, it was tall, thin, and very pale.

"H-Hello..." She whispered, giving it a small smile.

"You're shaking..." The figure said, it's male voice sounding tired and sad. She immediately grabbed onto something for support and gave him a friendly smile.

"No I'm not!" She lied, laughing a little bit, "So... What's your name?" The figure sat down on the bed and lay back.

"The scientists here call me Ghost. I had a real name once, but I can't remember what it was. My father gave it to me..." He whispered, lying down on his side.

"Where is your father?" She asked, looking around the room.

"He never woke up." He replied softly. She felt her heart stop and tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them away though and smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that." She told him, bending down and grabbing a small figurine to change the subject, "Is this a Zekrom figurine, from Pokémon?" He nodded and she examined the small black dragon figure.

"I used to play Pokémon as a kid..." He rasped, sitting up.

"Me too!" She grinned. She could see him smile from under the fabric of the mask and she sat down on the floor and looked at more of the toys. He sat down next to her and the two began talking about each other. Surprisingly, Ghost was very easy to talk to, and his quiet and deep voice soothed her. Apparently he had lived in the building all of his life, and that his father used to work here.

"He used to give me piggy back rides on his back, and he used to tell me what all of the machines were for. After work, he would always go out and get me some ice cream..." He whispered, "One day, some scientists came up here to my room and told me that Father was very sick. I waited in my room and waited for him to come back until a nurse came into my room and told me he wasn't going to come back. I cried for days and isolated myself from the other kids that lived here at the time. One day, a scientist came into my room and dragged me downstairs into his lab and put this mask on my face and beat me almost to death. 'If you remove that mask, I swear to god I'll kill you, you ugly worthless piece of filth'."

Gumi sat in silence for a moment until she murmured, "No one deserves to go through that. I'm really sorry about your loss."

Ghost looked up at her then looked back down. Suddenly Gumi started to cry and he looked at her again and frowned, "N-no... Please don't cry..." The fact that he told her not to cry made her weep even harder. He gently wiped her tears away with her fingers and sat back, clearly looking bad.

"B-but... I feel bad for you. It's natural for someone to cry if they pity someone..." She whispered, sniffling. He just laughed a rather robotic laugh and looked down at her.

"You don't have to feel bad for me. I got over that a long time ago." He looked down, "Besides, they always say that when someone dies, they go to a better place."

"Ghost-san?" She asked.

"Huh, Master?" He asked. She could feel her eyes well up in tears at the thought of her being his master. _Should I tell him that I'm not his master? But if I tell him that he might get upset..._

"Why can't I see behind your mask?" She asked, looking over at him. He looked back and looked down.

"The scientists told me my appearance was hideous and that I should wear the mask at all times to avoid either being stared at or being run away from." He whispered, "So I believe that it's in your best interest if I keep it on. Is that okay with you?"

Despite being disappointed, she nodded.

 **I hope you guys liked! If you did be sure to leave a comment telling you that you did so that I'll have the motivation to continue! :D Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back again with chapter two! :) I actually really like this story so far and I'm excited for the... Ahem... BIG REVEAL! But anyways, back to the story!

The next morning, Ghost acted strange. He didn't speak to her at breakfast, which was made by Luka, the secretary. He didn't even look at her. He just sat silently, poking at the waffles with his fork. Kiyoteru walked in shortly after dinner was made, wearing a red silk robe and some fancy cashmere pajamas. He pranced over to Gumi and sat down next to her, smiling at her with his creepy teeth. She shivered a little, but forced herself to smile back.

"Ghost! Why aren't you eating?" He growled, looking across the table at the boy. He didn't answer, dropping the fork on the table with a loud clang.

"Maybe he's not hungry..." Luka offered, "Please, Kiyoteru-sama, have some tea-"

"Well why not?" He hissed, standing up, "I allowed you to live here after your father died so try giving me a little more respect!" He also stood up, looked at Gumi and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The door was slammed so hard that the table and plates shook. Luka yelped a little, holding up the serving platter to her chest.

"Geez..." She whispered, setting the metal plate down, "Poor child..."

"Spoiled brat..." Kiyoteru growled, sitting down in his chair, "After his father died, I taught him a little discipline. You know, make him toughen up! But no, Ghost must sit in his room and sing."

"Sing? Ghost-san sings?" Gumi asked.

He nodded grimly, "Like the devil."

After breakfast, Gumi knocked on Ghost's door. There was a long pauses until the lock clicked and the door opened. He was sitting down on the floor, staring out the window.

"Kiyoteru-sama says that I can't go outside. I'll get looked at." He muttered. Gumi had barely noticed how skinny he was until now. She could see his spine in his back jutting out. She cautiously walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't glance her way.

"Because of your mask, right?" She asked. He nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I can't take it off because I know what the reaction would be..." He whispered softly. She tilted her head. I want to comfort him so badly... Wait... Is that what I think that is?

Gumi reached out and pushed the collar of his shirt down to expose some large scars. She covered her mouth.

"Ghost-san... Did you do that?" She asked. He shook his head and looked away. She hesitantly touched them. She saw him stiffen and push her away gently. She crossed her arms and huffed, "You're hurt. Let me help you..."

"N-no... You'll just make things worse..." He whimpered, covering the scars with his hands. When his hands touched them, he winced a little bit.

"Can I wash them out? They'll get infected if they're not treated!" She insisted, grabbing his arm and shaking it, "I don't want them to get infected!" He looked over at her.

"Master, I..." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She stood up and walked over to it, opening it. Standing there was a handsome man with cobalt colored hair. He was wearing black glasses and a black business suit. In his left hand were some papers and in his right hand was a suitcase.

"May I help you?" She asked, watching Ghost stand out of the corner of her eyes. Ghost was taller than the man as he approached them. The man looked spooked for a second but quickly recollected himself.

"Yes. My name is Shion Kaito. And you are... Megpoid Gumi?" He asked, holding up a paper so he could read it. She nodded, looking up at Ghost, who was still looking at the man.

"Yeah. What do you want?" She asked, looking up at the masked boy beside her. The man chuckled and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm here to help you with your patient! I'm a psychologist!" He laughed. Ghost looked defensive as Kaito shook his hand.

"No one told me that I was getting a-" Gumi complained.

"Kiyoteru-sama wanted it to be a surprise!" He exclaimed, "So... Surprise!" He walked into the room, examining everything. When he got to examining Ghost, he literally had to corner him in order to look at him properly. As he was looking over him, Gumi walked over in order to comfort the noticeably uncomfortable boy.

"So... What are you going to do?" She asked, watching the older man bend down and open up his suitcase to reveal more papers and a first aid kit.

"I'm gonna try to get inside of his head!" He told her enthusiastically, "So, Ghost, what's on your mind?"

"Food..." Ghost whimpered, tugging on Gumi's arm like a child, "Can you make me some miso soup?"

"How old did you say he was...?" He asked, arching a brow, "He acts like he's 7."

"I don't know..." Gumi replied. How old is he? I don't know. I can probably ask him. "Ghost-san? How old are you?"

"19." He whispered, clutching her arm. So we're the same age...

Kaito hummed "Pokkan Color" while he dug through his suitcase, "Quite a weird way to act for someone that's 19..." He observed him for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Try making him the soup he asked for."

After Gumi had made miso soup, Kaito lazily watched him eat. Ghost seemed a little uncomfortable with the attention. Once he was finished, he went over to the sink and rinsed out the bowl and cleaned it.

"Thank you, Master..." He whispered, running his hands underneath the hot water.

"He's very polite." Kaito wrote down something on a piece of paper, "Why does he call you 'Master', Gumi?" She shrugged, not sure how to answer.

Before the three of them knew it, it was night and it was Ghost's bedtime. Luka told her earlier that he had a bedtime and liked having bubble baths. So, Kaito and Gumi decided to help him take a bath. There were scars all over him, especially at the top of his chest, where there was a large X where his heart was.

"How did these get here..." Kaito whispered, watching as she lathered his back with some soap.

"Don't you wash your hair, Ghost? I mean, if you have hair..." She asked. He shook his head. What if he's bald? What does he look like underneath that mask?! She shrugged and turned off the bath water and let him play with a large yellow rubber duck. Kaito pulled her out of the room for some "private talk".

"This is weird. He should he taking care of himself!" He whispered angrily.

"He can't. Just look at him..." She told him, motioning to where Ghost was happily splashing bubble bath around, "He doesn't know how to act mature..."

"Then I'll teach him tomorrow! Now drain the tub and put him in some pajamas." He growled, crossing his arms. She sighed and did as she was told, dressing Ghost in some blue and white striped pajamas. She lay him down in bed and before she knew it, he was out like a light.

"Kaito..." Gumi whispered, looking over at him, "Can I help teach him manners tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow is just for me and him." He said in a low voice, putting everything back in the suitcase.

"Fine." She hissed, "Be that way." She walked out of the room, opening the door to her room and locking it behind her. She lay in bed and felt tears come to her eyes.

I wish I worked alone again...

Poor Gumi. Anyways, more to come! Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
